Flynn's Supermegafoxyawesomehot Adventures
by HPDrWho
Summary: This is about a Half Blood boy named Flynn who is part Timelord, part Human and receives his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is excited to be going even though he didn't think he would actually receive a letter.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

This is the first chapter to my fanfiction (which I hope to be a good success). Note:I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

Chapter 1: The Letter

An eleven year old boy named Flynn was sleeping tightly in his bed, about to be woken by an alarm clock, so he could get ready for 'Human School' which was also a muggle school. As the alarm clock shrieked loudly he woke up suddenly and threw the clock at the wall making it shut up. As he went down to the kitchen in his blue pyjama pants and his grey t-shirt to see what was for breakfast. His father was already down stairs and cooking breakfast, bacon, his favourite. 'Happy birthday, son' his father said in his usual deep voice. 'Thanks dad' Flynn replied. 'Here you are' said his dad passing him a present wrapped with shiny red wrapping. He unwrapped the gift, only to realize that it was a sonic screwdriver. He jumped with joy 'THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME THIS THANK YOU' Flynn yelled with excitement. 'Well you have been asking for it for a while now' His dad said happily. Then out of nowhere an owl appeared, holding a letter. 'It can't be' said his father, astonished. 'But…But…I thought I wasn't magical….I thought it was unlikely…..especially with me only being ¼ Human and ¾ Timelord….I've only ever dreamed of being enrolled at Hogwarts….but Mum was a Half-blood…so that makes me a quarter blood…right?' exclaimed Flynn. 'No, you're a Half Blood, magical folk don't get quarter bloods, so that makes you a Half Blood' His father explained. He took the letter from the owl's leg and read it aloud:

_**To Mr. Flynn Harper**_

_**63 Philone Street,**_

_**Little Whinging **_

_**Surrey**_

_**Dear Mr Harper**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be July advised.**_

_**Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.**_

_**We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generations of Hogwarts Heritage.**_

_**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tittilandus **_

_**PROFFESOR McGONAGALL**_

And he read the other sheet of parchment aloud too:

First-year students will require:

Uniform  
Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black)

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)P

lease note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment 1 Wand  
1 Cauldron- (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Flynn finished reading. 'So does that mean I don't have to go to Muggles school anymore?' Flynn said with excitement. 'No' Sighed his father 'but only until we go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies and then you can stay home and get ready for Hogwarts'. 'THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU' Flynn yelled excitedly. 'But you can't tell your friends about you being magic OR about being only part Human' His dad interrupted.

And that is the first chapter. Short, I know. How do you guys like it? Be honest, this is the first Fan Fic I've ever written. Be sure to review :) Thank you for reading. P.S for those of you who don't understand the Timelord part and how he is 3/4 timelord I'll explain. His mother was Half Human/Timelord mainly because the same reason Donna Noble (from Doctor Who) was. And she gave birth to Flynn while being Half human/Timelord and then later died from it. And his Father is a Full timelord, allowing his son to be 3/4. Geddit? Also throughout the Fanfiction, I might do some crossovers to other fandoms. Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Winter and Spring

Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it.

Chapter 2: A long Winter and Spring.

At month after February it started getting warmer again, so far the month had taken AGES and Flynn still wasn't sure when he was going to drop out of muggle school. Every afternoon he would walk home from his school, Figgery Public School, and ask his father when he would drop out of muggle school. His father would always give him the same reply, 'Not yet!'. 'But dad, I'm sick of it, the teachers think I'm going crazy because they asked what our favourite planet is and I said Raxacoricofallapatorius and then I got detention for say that I've visited the planet Barcelona and they said it was only a city, not a planet and I also got a suspension warning for saying to the teacher the pandorica will open, silence will fall when the question is asked. She got so confused she kind of...had a mental break down...'. His father looked astonished. Flynn ended up apologising to the teacher.

After a month or so his father said to Flynn that he would be quitting muggle school and would be going to Diagon Alley right away. Flynn was overjoyed to hear this. 'But dad...How are we getting there?' Flynn asked curiously. They haven't got a car, his father though it was too confusing to drive. 'We will take my Tardis' His dad replied. 'You...have...a...Tardis?' Flynn asked with both excitement and curiosity. 'Of course I have a Tardis, how do you think I fled the Time War all those years ago, I can't just...Apparate like you will be able to soon. Go get your brother he'll be coming too.' Said dad. 'Half Brother' corrected Flynn. 'Wait...But...He's a muggle...and a Human...I don't think he would be allowed in Diagon Alley' said Flynn. 'Well he'll just have to stay in the Tardis' His father snapped. 'Fine...Odin...Odin come down here, we're going out.' Yelled Flynn. His brother came down stairs quickly. 'Where are we going?' Odin asked. 'Out' His father replied. Flynn's father walked outside and both Flynn and Odin followed. He led them to their shed which they had never really noticed until then. He opened the garage door. 'Oh. My God.' Flynn and Odin both said at once. 'It's smaller on the outside' Flynn said with amazement. 'Right. Now don't touch anything only the handle bars.' His father said. The inside was blue with green poles that seemed to bend and in the middle was what looked like a control panel with many switches, dial and levers. There were handle bars about two metres away from the control panel which were to hold onto, but why would they need to hold on? There were also eight cases of steps leading out of the main room, Flynn didn't dare follow them. All of a sudden the Tardis started moving tossing and turn. That's what the handle bars were for. Flynn could hear a strange noise coming from the Tardis. Vwoooooorp Vwoooooorp. The Tardis had stopped tossing and turning. Flynn's dad, Jef, opened the door. Flynn followed him outside. They were in London. 'Dad I thought we were going to Diagon Alley' said Flynn. 'We are, the Tardis can't enter Diagon Alley due to the fact that there are no coordinates, so we'll have to enter the other way but first we need money to pay for your supplies' His dad walked up to an ATM which was nearby, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and and pressed the button on it. When suddenly... money started coming out of the machine, about $600. Him and his father walked down the street for about a minute and walked through a door, into a pub. His dad asked the bartender were to get muggle money changed into wizarding money. The bartender said something about a place called Gringotts. They walked through another door and enter Diagon Alley. Finally they had entered the place where Flynn had wanted to go for months now. They walked along the street which seemed to run diagonally until they saw a bank called Gringotts. They entered and the first thing they saw were these creatures, short, long fingernails and noses. Flynn realized that they were goblins. His dad went to one who seemed to be sitting at a large desk straight ahead. 'I would like to exchange $600, muggle money, for whatever amount of Galleons it is' His father said sophisticatedly. '250 Galleons' Replied the goblin as he handed over a bag of gold coins. Flynn and his father left the bank ready to buy Flynn's new school supplies.

And that's the end of that chapter. How did you guys like it? Better than the first chapter? Or worse? Not sure when I'll post the next chapter, maybe a week or so. Please review. Also, Flynn's brother, Odin is actually a muggle. When his mother was full human she had a baby with a muggle man and when he found out she was a witch he left her then married Jef and had Flynn. Geddit?


	3. Chapter 3:Diagon Alley & Knockturn Alley

Hello. Third chapter right here :D. Have you fans been liking the fanfiction so far? If you have any suggestions just put it in a review. Enjoy :D

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley And Knockturn Alley.

As Flynn and his father walked out of the bank, they saw many shops with very strange names such as 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour', 'Obscurus Books' and 'Slug and Jigger's Apothecary'. Flynn wanted to visit all the shops but he thought he would get his school supplies first so he decided to go to a place called 'Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'. He got his robes fitted at that shop, it was pretty quick, due to the fact he and his father were the only customers.

Flynn then went to 'Flourish and Blotts' where he bought all his school books. Suddenly a man walked in, a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a big smile. Flynn wondered why many people stopped and looked at him, Flynn then realized the man must have been famous. Everything was silent, except for a few gasps. A man who was in the corner of the shop broke the silence by saying 'By god…..It's Gilderoy Lockhart'. 'Yes, yes it's me' Said the man who was called Gilderoy Lockhart. 'Out of the way boy,' said a man with a camera 'we have a famous man here; I need picture for the prophet'. Gilderoy Lockhart talked for a bit. Flynn didn't bother listening, famous people who talk like they're the best thing since sliced bread annoyed Flynn. Everyone seemed to think Gilderoy Lockhart was amazing. Flynn thought he looked like a person who was famous for absolutely nothing. But Gilderoy Lockhart suddenly said 'I will pick a random person, from the audience today, to receive the full set of my books, including Magical Me, they will also be signed'. Flynn walked to pay for his books at the counter when suddenly…. 'You, yes you, the boy at the counter' Said Gilderoy Lockhart, pointing at Flynn. He was amazed to be picked, out of all the other people in the audience, all the other people who actually cared about his stupid books. He went where Gilderoy was standing to receive his books, which he might decide to read. The people watching looked happy for me but sad they didn't receive it. Flynn left the shop as quickly as possible before anyone could crowd him, his father followed.

He then went to Magical Managerie to get an owl, toad or cat. Flynn wasn't really a cat person, so he decided on either a Tawny Owl or a Halequine Toad. After a long debate inside his head, he decided he would be getting the Tawny Owl. He named him Tybalt.

Next he went to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to buy a glass phile, a telescope and a set of brass scales.

He went to a wand shop called Ollivanders. The man, who Flynn assumed, was Ollivander. Ollivander gave a few wands for Flynn to try, he flicked one wand, it knocked Ollivander right off his feet. Obviously that wand wasn't right for Flynn. He flicked the next wand and suddenly the room started to tidy up, wand boxes straightened as soon as he flicked the wand. 'This one is perfect,' Ollivander said 'Fir and Phoenix Feather, Eleven and Three Quarter inches, Unbending. Seven galleons please.' Ollivander said happily. Flynn payed happily. He loved his new wand. As Flynn and his dad walked out of the shop Flynn said 'Dad, can we go look in some other shops for a while? How about Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour? I want some ice cream' 'Sure' His father replied pleasantly. As they walk to the ice cream parlour Flynn noticed an alley which was kind of dark, it looked like a place where someone could get up to some mischief. This gave Flynn an idea. When they got to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour Flynn ordered his ice cream, his father also ordered. He sat down outside while his father was talking to the shop keeper. A girl walked up to him. 'I saw you in Flourish and Blotts earlier today' said the girl with a bit of a grin. 'Yeah, I don't really want those books' replied Flynn, enjoying his ice cream and not bothering to look at the girl. 'Are you starting at Hogwarts this year?' asked the girl. 'Yeah, why?' asked Flynn who was now looking at the girl. She had blonde hair with streaks of brown and bright green eyes, she was about the same height as him. 'Just wondering,' replied the girl 'My name's Jenevieve, Jenevieve Hoffman'. 'My name's Flynn, Flynn Harper' Flynn replied joyfully. 'Thought about what house you wanna be in? You seem like a Hufflepuff…..' Jenevieve asked curiously. Flynn had no idea what a Hufflepuff was. 'What the hell is a Hufflepuff?' Flynn asked. 'I'm not sure. Something about good finders…' Jenevieve said 'Hey wanna go to Knockturn Alley?' Jenevieve asked. 'Sure….' Flynn replied hesitantly.

Flynn and Jenevieve ran through Diagon Alley towards Ollivanders. Jenevieve started walking slowly down the alley that Flynn saw before. He followed with the same pace as her. The Alley was dark. Not many people were in Knockturn Alley compared to Diagon Alley. There was a shop called Borgin & Burkes. 'Let's go in here' whispered Jenevieve. Flynn just nodded as he was a bit too scared to speak. No one was in the shop. Flynn assumed the shop keeper was in the back. 'What's this?' Flynn asked, pointing at a hand. But before she could answer it started grabbing and squeezing tighter and tighter 'Expelliarmus' Jenevieve yelled pointing her wand at the hand. It let go. 'Who's there?' called a voice from the back. 'Quick, in here' whispered Jenevieve running into a cupboard. Flynn followed her. 'I must be going mental' said the man as he went into the back room. Flynn pushed the door of the cupboard open when suddenly a person fell out of the fire place. A short boy, with messy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar. He also had the hand grab him. But he managed to pull it off. Suddenly a blonde haired man and his blonde haired son walked in. The boy with the messy black hair ran into the cupboard we were in. 'Hello Harry' said Jenevieve. 'Hey Jenevieve' replied the boy named Harry. They were silent as the blonde haired man talked to shop keeper. Flynn wasn't paying attention to him, he looked at the blonde haired boy, the boy seemed to be interested in a necklace. The man and his son left the shop and the shop keeper went to the back room. Flynn, Jenevieve and Harry raced out of the shop as quickly as possible. When they got outside Flynn thought to himself 'I wanna leave and never come back to this place'. 'Lost are we dears? called a woman in a croaky voice. 'Come with us, we'll help you find your way' said a man as many people started coming toward them. 'Harry? Jenevieve? Is tha' you? Called a man with a deep voice from the place where they entered. 'Hagrid' said Harry and Jenevieve said happily at the same time. All three of them ran up to the man. He was about the size of a Raxacoricofallapatorean. They followed the man to Diagon Alley. When they were there a woman with bright orange hair ran up and hugged Harry. 'Well I should be going back to my dad, he's probably worrying.' Flynn said to Harry and Jenevieve. 'Nice meeting you.' Jenevieve replied. Flynn hurried back to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and went inside and looked for his dad. He was there, Flynn was relieved. 'Have you been worried?' Flynn asked his father. 'Worried? Why would I be worried?' Flynn's dad replied. 'Oh…Um…Never mind.' Flynn said. They walked back to The Leaky Cauldron and left Diagon Alley. They walked back to the Tardis and flew back to Flynn's house. The Tardis landed as a garage. Flynn was ready for a new year of school.


	4. Chapter 4: A Long Train Ride

Flynn's Supermegafoxyawesomehot Adventures

Chapter 4: A Long Train Ride

As Flynn waited and waited for September 1st to arrive so he could leave for Hogwarts and learn some magic, he realized he'd barely even packed his trunk for Hogwarts. He raced upstairs from his living room to his bedroom, flicking his long brown hair out of his face. When he got there he pulled a trunk out from under his bed and put his robes which he bought from Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions inside.

Next he packed all his books and school supplies. He decided to pack Gilderoy Lockhart's books as well. He then packed some muggle clothes for when he isn't in classes. His trunk was now about 3/4 full. He was looking through some of his draws, looking for various items to pack when suddenly he realized he'd barely used his Sonic Screwdriver at all. Flynn then got his sonic screwdriver and pressed the middle button and suddenly a red light started flashing from the tip. The screwdriver had three buttons, one around the middle, another just below it and on the bottom there was a cap where he pulled open and another button was there, it just made the red light flash up again. The highest button however made the screwdriver extend at the top. Flynn had absolutely no idea how to even use this thing. He then realized there was an instruction manual, it seemed to be in another language when suddenly is started translating to English. He read the instruction manual a few times. It seemed pretty straight forward. He read the last line of the manual, it said 'Please note: This particular screwdriver does NOT work on wood.' Flynn thought this seemed kind of stupid, a screwdriver that doesn't work on wood.

Finally when September 1st arrived, Flynn woke up bright and early to catch the Hogwarts Express. He had received his ticket a few days earlier and was to be catching the train from platform nine and three quarters at eleven 'o' clock. When 10:30 arrived his father took him to the Tardis, which was shaped as a garage, where they would fly to London and catch the Hogwarts Express. He said goodbye to his brother and walked into the Tardis. He put his trunk and his owl, Tybalt, on the ground near the door. It wasn't much of a shock walking into the Tardis this time. His father pressed a few buttons and suddenly they were rocking back and forth and swaying side to side. Flynn jumped to grab Tybalt to stop him screeching but it was no use the owl kept shrieking. When the Tardis landed Flynn had to try and calm Tybalt down, it took about 20 minutes. 'Quickly or you'll be late for your train.' His father said.

'But…you have….a time machine…can't you just go back in time and make sure I arrive at the right time?' Flynn argued.

'Well…no…because…because….' Said his father, trying to think of a reason. Flynn had a grin on his face. 'Because I said so.' snapped his father. Flynn grabbed his trunk and Tybalt and rushed out the door of the Tardis. His father followed quickly. They rushed into the train station. Then they realized, there was no such thing as Platform 9 ¾. 'What am I to do now?' Flynn yelled worriedly. 'Um…I don't know. Your mother never explained how she got to Platform 9 3/4.' His father replied. But suddenly Flynn heard a lady saying to her family 'Hurry up. We're late. We might not even be able to get onto Platform 9 ¾.' Flynn ran up to the lady whom he assumed was the mother of the family. 'Excuse me but how do I get onto the Platform?' Flynn asked politely. 'Oh…You simply just run straight through the wall and you end up on the platform. It's simple enough. Go on George, you show him.' Replied the lady as she pointed to one of the tallest boys. The boy who was named George ran straight into the wall, expecting him to crash Flynn was surprised to see the boy go straight through the wall. 'You next Fred,' said the lady again and the boy who looked exactly like George ran through the barrier to the platform 'you next Percy.' Said the lady pointing towards another boy and he did the exact same thing and disappeared by going through the wall. Flynn realized that the boy named Harry who he had met at Knockturn Alley was standing with the family. 'Come on Ginny, well find you a seat.' Said the lady and she and her husband ran through the wall with a little girl. The second the lady, the man and their daughter disappeared through the wall Flynn said goodbye to his Dad and said he would send him a letter as soon as he got there. Flynn ran through next hoping he wouldn't run into the wall. He didn't run into that wall. Flynn saw a train and assumed it was the Hogwarts Express. He put his trunk and owls where they were meant to go and boarded the train at exactly 11:00 am as it was taking off. He went into an empty compartment and sat quietly. About a minute later there was a knock on his compartment door. He pulled it open and saw a blonde haired girl standing at the door. 'Hello, can I please sit in here? Everywhere else is full.' said the blonde haired girl. 'Sure' Flynn replied simply. She sat down in the compartment. 'My name is Luna by the way. Luna Lovegood.' Luna said pleasantly. 'Nice to meet you Luna. My name is Flynn. Flynn Harper.' replied Flynn. They sat awkwardly for a few seconds until there was another knock on the compartment door. Luna opened it. It was the girl with the red hair who was standing with Harry before. 'Can I sit in here with you? My older brothers were being mean so I left.' said the girl. 'Sure' said Flynn and Luna at the same time. 'My name is Ginny Weasley' said the girl as she sat down. 'My name's Flynn and this is Luna' replied Flynn, pointing to Luna. 'Can you believe Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts?' Luna asked.

'He stayed with me this Summer' replied Ginny excitedly.

'Really? Ooooooh what's he like? Does he really have a lightning-'

'Who's Harry Potter?' interrupted Flynn.

'He's the boy who lived. He survived You-Know-Who when he was only one month old' Ginny answered less excited.

'Who's You-Know-Who?' asked Flynn curiously

'What do you mean who's You Know Who?' asked Luna

Flynn looked at her with a confused expression on his face. 'Oh my…..I don't think he knows….' Ginny said. 'Well, who is he? Flynn asked again.

'Well, I'll explain. A long time ago there was a man. People call him He Who Must Not Be Named or The Dark Lord or You Know Who.' Luna explained

'Why?' Flynn asked.

'People are scared of saying his real name,' Luna explained. 'So they can call him any of those names. Anyway, he took power. He started a whole wizarding war. He and his followers tortured Muggle-borns, half breeds and anyone who would have the guts to stand up to him. But in the end Harry Potter killed him and nobody knows how. Some people believe You Know Who isn't dead, they think he is still alive, too weak to do anything.' explained Luna. 'Well, what's his real name?' Flynn asked, wanting to know more. 'I…I…I don't want to say.' Luna replied shakily. And at that moment Jenevieve walked into the compartment and said 'His name is V….V…. Voldemort.' 'Voldemort…Doesn't seem too scary.' said Flynn. 'Don't say his name!' yelled Luna and Ginny at the same time. 'Why shouldn't he? Dumbledore says it. Harry Potter says it. Why shouldn't we? Saying it shows bravery.' Jenevieve said proudly. 'If you're so brave, then why are you Ravenclaw?' snapped Ginny angrily. 'I'm a Ravenclaw because The Sorting Hat thought I was smarter than I was brave.' replied Jenevieve equally as angry. They were both death staring each other. 'So…what brings you to this compartment Jenevieve?' said Flynn, trying to break the tension. 'Well I came here because I was sick of my Slytherin friend, Tjana, talking about how Dumbledore is a stupid man for hiring a man with Voldemort on the back of his head.' Jenevieve said. 'WHAT?' Luna, Flynn and Ginny said simultaneously. 'Oh yeah but Professor Quirrel is dead now.' said Jenevieve as she waked off. 'Hey Luna, what are half breeds?' asked Flynn curiously. 'They're part Humans. Some people think they should be feared because….well…. sometimes they can be quite aggressive but it does depend on their personality and what species they are apart from Human.' Luna said dreamily.

Flynn started feeling tired so he decided to sleep while Luna and Ginny had a conversation about a sport called quidditch. Flynn had wonderful dreams. He dreamed that he was on the highest mountain top, breathing in the fresh air. The dream shifted, he was in the Tardis flying through space bashing and crashing, twisting and turning when suddenly he crashed with a thump. He looked at the door of the Tardis and someone knocked four times. Knock. Knock. Knock. And before the fourth knock had come he was awoken by someone knocking on the compartment door. Ginny opened the door. 'Oh hello Hermione' she said pleasantly. 'Hello Ginny. Have you seen Ron and Harry anywhere?' asked the girl named Hermione. 'No, I thought they were with you.' said Ginny. 'Oh, well if you see them say I'm looking for them.' Hermione said closing the compartment door. The door opened again, it was Jenevieve. 'Hello again,' said Jenevieve 'my friends are discussing school subjects and my friend Tjana said she loved Astronomy. That is like the worst subject ever. Anyway, thought about what house you want to be in?' asked Jenevieve. 'I was thinking Ravenclaw.' said Luna dreamily. 'I was hoping for Gryffindor. All of my family have been in Gryffindor for centuries. But anything will do as long as I don't get Slytherin.' Ginny said happily. 'What's a Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor? Are they like Hufflepuffs? Because I'm not a particularly good finder' Flynn said worriedly. 'Well, each house represents what their founder was like. Gryffindors are known to be brave and heroic. Ravenclaws are known to be smart and creative. Slytherins are known to be cunning and ambitious. Hufflepuffs are known to be loyal and dedicated...or something.' Jenevieve said with a bit of a grin on her face. 'I think I would be….Slytherin…wait no…..Gryffindor….hold on...Ravenclaw…wait maybe…Hufflepuff?' said Flynn who was now very unsure of what house he wanted to be in.

Flynn got changed into his Hogwarts robes about ten minutes before the Hogwarts express stopped. As soon as it stopped Flynn, Luna, Ginny and Jenevieve all left the train. 'Well, I'll see you at the feast.' said Jenevieve as she walked back to her friends and went on a carriage that moved even though nothing was there to pull it. 'First years this way!' boomed a voice about ten metres away from them. Luna, Ginny and Flynn all went to the man who had rescued Flynn, Harry and Jenevieve from Knockturn Alley. 'This way. We're goin' to be in boats and we're goin' to across the lake.' Yelled the man who was about the size of a raxacoricofallapatorian.

So how did you like that chapter? The joke about the Hufflepuff wasn't meant to offend anyone and I hope no one takes any offense. This chapter was a bit longer than the others. Please review by commenting :D


	5. Chapter 5: Yummy Food and a Comfy Bed

Flynn's Supermegafoxyawesomehot Adventures

Chapter 5: Yummy Food and a Comfy Bed

Flynn sat in one of the boats. Luna, Ginny and another boy followed. Luna and Ginny sat down. 'Excuse me. Can I join you?' asked the boy. 'Sure' said Ginny happily. The boy had blue eyes and short black hair. He was rather small and skinny. He had knobbly knees and looked very timid. 'So…what's your name?' Flynn asked the boy.

'Andrew Parker. What's yours?' asked Andrew

'Luna'

'Ginny'

'Flynn'

'Those are nice names. Shall we start rowing?' said Andrew, now less nervous.

'Ooooooh let me row' Ginny insisted.

'I will too' said Andrew

As Ginny and Andrew started rowing Luna said 'Andrew, what house do you want to be in?' 'Oh…um….I'm not sure….I'll be happy with anything, as long as it's not Slytherin.' said Andrew now as timid as before.

'Why not Slytherin?' asked Flynn curiously.

'My family….They were all Slytherin…and…they were Death Eaters. They're pure blood. And they expect me to be Slytherin. They also want me be friends with a pure blood and marry one. I don't really care if anyone is a muggle-born, half blood or pure blood. I don't think it really matters.' Andrew said gloomily.

'I completely agree with you Andrew. It doesn't matter about blood status.' said Luna.

As Ginny and Andrew were rowing Flynn thought about what house he wanted to be in. Would it be Slytherin? If Slytherin was the house that every dark wizard or witch came out of then Flynn didn't want to be in Slytherin, although, if he was in Slytherin then he didn't have to become a dark wizard. What if he was in Hufflepuff? Known to be the house where everyone is kind. Flynn was actually kind…most of the time. Or was he a Ravenclaw? Well he was very intelligent but sometimes seems stupid due to the fact that he knows heaps of planets that others don't know of. Maybe he's a Gryffindor, although he wasn't too brave but would stand up for what is right.

Flynn thought about the houses so much he started to get a headache. He then thought about what people might think of him if they found out he was a half breed. Although he wasn't a half breed, he was more like a…three quarter breed. Flynn then decided he would keep the fact that he was ¾ Timelord secret.

As they arrived at the other side of the lake all the first years looked nervous. The man who was extremely tall led them up to the castle where a woman was waiting for them. She led them through the castle. Every few seconds you would hear something like 'Awww' or 'Wicked'. She led them to two large wooden doors. 'The room we are about to enter is called The Great Hall. You will all be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw. The house you will be sorted into will be like your family. You will attend classes with them and share dormitories with them. I will go see if they are ready for you.' said the woman and she left through the doors. It was silent for the next few minutes until she returned. 'This way please.' said the woman.

As all the first years walked into the hall, they all saw the roof was like the starry sky outside. 'Daddy says it's Nargles that create the effect of the starry sky.' stated Luna. At the front of the hall was a stool with a disgusting, old, crusty hat.

'I may be patched and frayed  
But I am as clever as ever  
For I know from what you're made  
Brave, wicked, kind or clever

Brainless and bare  
With nothing at all to care  
Now owe my wisdom  
To the founders of the school to which you've come

The history of Hogwarts  
I shall now tell  
It exists with one Black dot  
The biggest one ever

Four greatest witches and wizards  
Were also the greatest of friends  
Until one of them walked out  
Refusing to make amends

The four houses are named after them  
Each one a precious gem  
To those who belong  
And work along

Brave ones walk into Gryffindor  
Head held high  
Not once shy  
A brave death will they die

Slytherin welcomes ones with ambition  
With open arms  
Those with a cunning notion  
Ones who can hold their emotion

" I shall take the clever ones,"  
Said clever Ravenclaw  
And she did take as per  
And taught them all she knew

Hufflepuff took in the rest  
And kindly did she nest  
Prospering under her rule  
The students enjoyed school

But disunity crept between them  
Slytherin left the school  
Only three left to rule  
And extend the magic pool

But rule they did  
And I'll do their bid  
Come one, come all  
To prove yourselves as I call

For it is up to me to sort you  
In a house where you are due  
Don't worry I choose the best  
You just take care of the rest

But before the sorting I give a warning  
To live you must stand  
United firmly, on land' said the sorting hat.

'When I call your name you will come up to the stool.' said the woman who led them to the hall. 'Weasley, Ginny' called the woman. Ginny walked up to the stool and sat down. Flynn could tell she was nervous because she was pale white and shivering as if she was on Jupiter without a space suit. She sat there for a few seconds then the sorting hat called 'GRYFFINDOR'. A round of applause burst from the Gryffindor table. A few people were even standing. About twenty more names were called out. 'Parker, Andrew' called the teacher. Andrew walked up to the stool looking even more petrified than he was when he asked to share the boat with Luna, Ginny and Flynn. He sat there for a few seconds before the hat called 'HUFFLEPUFF'. Cheers and roars came from the Hufflepuff table. Flynn clapped loudly as well until… 'Harper, Flynn' called the teacher. Flynn walked up a sat on the stool. He had never been this nervous his whole life. The sorting hat was placed on his head. 'Ah….a tricky one….You seem brave. You're very loyal. You are also quite cunning. Intelligent too. Hmm….You would do great in Slytherin but you would be great in Ravenclaw. Hmm…would have to be….RAVENCLAW.' yelled The Sorting Hat. Lots of applause came from the Ravenclaw table and Flynn sat down next to Jenevieve. They watched the last few people being sorted. Flynn hoped Luna was going to be a Ravenclaw. 'Paull, Sarese.' A tall girl with dark brown hair walked up to the stool looking like she had just won a million galleons. She sat on the stool for about ten seconds when the hat called 'SLYTHERIN' and she walked over to the Slytherin table with a grin on her face. 'Lovegood, Luna' called the teacher. Luna walked to the stool and the hat was put on her head, almost instantly the hat called 'RAVENCLAW' and she walked over and sat down next to Flynn. 'Congratulations on Ravenclaw you two,' said Jenevieve smiling. Dumbledore got up and started to talk, Flynn was barely listening.

'What are all the teachers' names, Jenevieve?' asked Flynn. 'Well there's Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Dumbledore, he's the head master. There's also Professor Flitwick, he's our head of house, Professor Vector, Professor Sinistra, Hagrid, Professor Kettleburn, Madame Hooch, Professor Burbage and that must be our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Blimey, is that Gilderoy Lockhart?' said Jenevieve. 'Unfortunately…' sighed Flynn. 'There's also Professor Binns, he's a ghost teacher, Filch, he's the care taker, Madame Pince, the librarian and Madame Pomfrey, the matron. Wait….there's someone missing….Professor Snape. He's a git. No one likes him except for Slytherins.' said Jenevieve, ignoring Dumbledore's speech.

'….And these two people will be searching Hogwarts as ordered by the ministry.' said Dumbledore pointing to two people, a boy and a girl. The girl had blonde hair and buck teeth. She looked about twenty years old. The man however had short, spikey, brown hair and looked about thirty-seven years old.

'Hello, my name is John Smith. You can call me Professor Smith, Mr Smith, John or as I'd like to be called Doctor Smith. I would just like to make sure that everyone has a safe year at Hogwarts,' said the man. The blonde girl cleared her throat hoping to be acknowledged. 'Oh…and this is Rose Tyler. You can call her…hmm….Rose.' said John. The girl named Rose looked a bit annoyed. 'Would you like to say anything?' asked John. Rose shook her head. 'Well that's pretty much it. Have a happy year.' said John Smith and he walked away. 'Let's eat' said Dumbledore.

Food magically appeared on the plates and everyone seemed to be digging in. Flynn grabbed some chicken and some pies and started shoving it down his throat as quickly as possible. Flynn thought the food was amazing. He kept eating and eating until he started to choke and he gasped for air whacking the table. 'Anapneo.' said a girl with a prefect badge on. 'You okay?' said the girl. 'Yeah' said Flynn shakily.

Dessert came next. It was amazing. There were cakes and ice cream and many other delicious things. Flynn ate and ate and ate and hoped he didn't choke again. He didn't. Dumbledore got up and talked a little longer and told everyone to go to bed.

The girl wearing the Prefect badge called the first years over. 'Form a line please,' said the girl. All the first year Ravenclaws formed a line and the girl led them around the school to a portrait. 'This is our common room inside,' said the girl 'this is our portrait we need to answer a question correctly to enter. Now let's see the question.' said the girl. 'There is a round castle. One day the king and queen went for a walk. When they came back the prince was dead. They questioned everyone that was present at the time. The princess said she was in her room, the knight said he was in the armory, and the maid said she was cleaning the corners. Who did it?' asked the portrait. 'That's easy. The maid did it. Round castles don't have corners.' said Flynn 'Well put.' said the painting and it opened wide. All the first years walked in pushing and shoving, trying to see what the common room looked like. It had blue walls and a statue of a lady. There were words engraved in the statue '_Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure.'_

Flynn headed to his room with three other boys. 'What are your names?' Flynn asked. 'Darren Anderson.' said the tall boy with fuzzy, brown hair and shiny, white teeth. 'And you?' asked Flynn, gesturing to a boy with short blonde hair and arms that were similar to spaghetti. 'Jeremy Goddard.' said the boy simply. 'How about you?' asked Darren looking at an unusually short boy who had a little grin and his head held high as if he were better than everyone else. 'Spencer Graham-Parker.' replied the boy slowly. 'So which classes do we have tomorrow?' asked Jeremy. 'I dunno.' yawned Darren. 'We get our timetables tomorrow.' said Spencer. 'What blood-status are you?' Spencer asked Flynn. 'Um...uh...Half-Blood...I guess...' said Flynn shocked. 'And you two?' Spencer asked Jeremy and Darren. 'Half-Blood.' said Darren looking at Spencer with disgust. 'And you?' asked Spencer. 'Um...uh...m...m...muggle-born.' stuttered Jeremy. 'What a shame. Without you we would have had an almost perfect dorm.' Spencer said turning his head away from Jeremy. 'Hey, leave him alone!' yelled Darren. 'Yeah. Don't be prejudice!' yelled Flynn. 'Well at least there aren't any half breeds in here or blood traitors. I think muggle-borns are worse than blood traitors but not as bad as those filthy half-breeds.' said Spencer. As soon as he said the words 'filthy half breed' Flynn knew that this boy and him would absolutely hate each other. 'Well I don't know about you but I'm going to bed.' said Darren and he walked over to the bed where his trunk and his pet toad were sitting. Flynn went to the bed with his trunk and Tybalt sitting near it. He lay down on his bed thinking about how Spencer could be so mean and not be in Slytherin but then Flynn realized that he was almost in Slytherin and he wasn't mean at all! Flynn decided to sleep because he has his first day of classes tomorrow.


End file.
